


Instinct and Indecency

by MinxyOne93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO has more to do with upper class/lower class than anything, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Class Differences, Complete, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gardener Castiel (Supernatural), Gentleman Dean Winchester, Illnesses, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Romance, Soulmates, The ABO is really freeform and atypical in this one, Top Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, Very fluffy, light a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxyOne93/pseuds/MinxyOne93
Summary: At his father's insistence, Dean Winchester, an alpha gentleman of high breeding, proposed marriage to Bela Talbot, a woman he despised. But Dean had met a man shortly after that thrilled him to be near. He smelled so enchanting, and spoke so soft and low that the gentle rumble of his voice livened the blood in Dean's veins. An omega with the most incredible eyes he'd ever gazed upon. He had a certain arrogance, which Dean found unusual, but it was all a part of a game with Castiel Novak, groundskeeper of the Eden estate.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 93





	Instinct and Indecency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itricky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itricky/gifts).



> Hi. I've never really read ABO and l have definitely never written it, so do forgive me if it isn't done "right". I also have not tried to write in a regency style before, so I'm aware that to a more refined writer it screams of historical inaccuracy and anachronism. Please don't hate me! I'm super nervous. I hope I combined the two okay. I had fun, but I don't know if it's good! Eek!
> 
> While this is outside my usual wheelhouse, I have to thank Itricky for their fun prompt and donation in response to my prompt fundraiser: 
> 
> https://minxyone93.tumblr.com/post/639660358519472128 ! If you like it and want to participate, I'm taking prompts for it until Jan 26, 2021. Please read the post and let me know!
> 
> I really hope you like it, Itricky! <3 The juxtaposition between the Regency era refined behavior and the ABO was oh-so-sweet. It was fun to write, I hope it's equally fun to read.
> 
> ** Quick notes on the A/B/O mechanics of this fic: I decided to make the A/B/O a class thing - omegas are all serving class and alphas are upper class, betas can kind of swing either way depending on their family status. Males can impregnate females regardless of A/B/O status in this fic. I'm inexperienced but I felt it made sense for the Regency style to do it this way.**

It is no surprise that love and longing can cause one to be miserable. It did not surprise Dean Winchester this day that he was miserable for that reason. He looked out his bedroom window in his father's home, looking with melancholy up at the grey sky. 

An unmated alpha with a good family, able to live in lavish fashion such as himself should have his pick of anyone or anything. Yet he hated his life, nearly the whole of it. He hated the complex rules of high society, he hated the isolation from experiencing the world, and he hated his father's expectations of greatness when they could not agree on what was great. Most of all, he cursed himself for promising his hand to the wrong individual. His heartstrings felt a pull to another so strongly he thought they would all snap. And there was nought to be done about it.

He hadn't wanted to marry her. He certainly didn't want to give her the sacred bond if his mating bite, more precious than any wedding vow. He'd let his father push him toward Bela Talbot, a beta with a promising dowry and the even greater promise of family business ventures. John Winchester, Dean's father, a wealthy landlord, was excited by the prospect of the Talbot Mercantile purchasing a property from him and making him part owner, and this was to be strengthened by Dean's proposal. 

The young alpha was getting to be well past the age of marrying. His younger brother, Samuel, had already taken a lovely wife. Eileen Leahy was an alpha from a good family and sharp wit. Her stunning smile could quiet a room in awe. Her deafness never stopped her from getting what she wanted. 

Dean, however did not wish to marry whatsoever, preferring instead to keep the discreet company of omegas. Discreet because he could pay them handsomely and command them to keep quiet about his comings and goings and they would tell not a soul. The elder Winchester preferred the company and those he could count on to follow his lead loyally - not the snide and gossiping people of the tier of society he felt cursed to live in. He preferred a partner who did not expect him to always do what is prudent rather than what is enjoyable or kind. He preferred someone with good manners, regardless of class or family status. 

Bela Talbot was none of those. She was beautiful, Dean would admit that without hesitation. But he didn't care for her venomous attitude and her willingness to go toe to toe with anyone - alpha or omega. It could have been an admirable strength of character, he supposed, however she did so in the most obnoxious manner. She was demanding and expectant of the servants and found anyone with less luxury and means to be beneath her. She did not mind advising them as such. She also spread the most cruel rumors, and frequently Dean found her to be dishonest. This should not bother him, as he was also dishonest at times, but he found it distasteful nonetheless.

But to appease his father and to secure his inheritance, finally Dean Winchester relented. At John's instruction, he courted the young woman and reluctantly proposed marriage to her. He was pleased to set a date two years out - how he convinced her and her father of that he did not truly know. A part of him hoped she was as uninterested in him as he was in her and they might be released from this hellish arrangement altogether. 

All of the pieces had fallen into place, finally appeasing John, a greedy man more interested in growing his estate than joy or any of the things that brought passion in life. 

A problem arose only a few weeks after this loveless proposal. Dean had met a man that thrilled him to be near. He smelled so enchanting, and spoke so soft and low that the gentle rumble of his voice livened the blood in Dean's veins. An omega with the most incredible eyes he'd ever gazed upon. He had a certain arrogance, which Dean found unusual, but it was all a part of a game with Castiel Novak. 

Some part of the omega quietly challenged Dean in a way that forced his hand to push back in small ways as a game of cat and mouse. Gazes held for too long and improper grazing touches that would lead one to question if he remembered his place - an omega, a servant, a man with no means. They met regularly, but they knew their time would soon be up. In four short months, Dean was to be wed to Bela, and he would be expected to father her whelps.

The thought made him ill. This would be bad enough to him even without a complicating factor, but the way the captivating Mr. Castiel held his heart compounded the issue. Dean Winchester found himself grieving a life he would never have the opportunity to live. Should he be discovered taking the company on an omega servant, his father would disown him and leave him penniless on the street.

Still, however high the stakes may be, he could not help but steal moments away to visit with Castiel. Today, he resolved, he would seek him out. Castiel Novak was not difficult to find. He worked tirelessly for a man of great means, Charles Shurley, a writer and the owner of a publishing company and printing press. Mr. Shurley had a lovely home and he named it Eden. As the home was named Eden, it only fit that it should have the most majestic and romantic gardens. 

The estate had huge rolling lands filled with flowers and plants of all sorts and Castiel tended to the expansive, luscious grounds. Many groundskeepers oversaw a gardener in a separate position from himself, but Castiel preferred to maintain the grounds himself as much as he was able. Shurley knew nothing of botany or keeping plants, but he trusted Castiel above all with his gardens. The groundskeeper had a group of assistants under him and a cottage on the edge of the property just out of sight of the gardens beyond a small wooded patch of land. 

Mr. Shurley would host grand parties in the massive gardens and take in all the praise, but Castiel Novak was the one behind it all, every flower and every carefully determined path laid in the gardens, every detail planned and lovingly tended to by Mr. Novak and his crew of fellow servants. 

It wasn't unusual for gentlemen such as Dean to walk through the gardens Mr. Shurley opened to the public, even on an overcast day such as this one so he had no hesitation in tucking an umbrella beneath his arm and walking out the door of his home to pursue the omega. What was difficult was finding moments out of sight of others to steal away with Castiel. This was absolutely scandalous, to spend time amongst the lowly omega serving class. 

On this day, Dean found Castiel tending the roses. Mr. Shurley had huge rows of roses in a stunning array of colors. Castiel kept them neatly trimmed and growing beautifully. The omega must have caught his scent on the breeze, because he didn't look up from the rosebush he was carefully tending when he uttered a soft, "Hello, Mr. Winchester, sir."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Novak."

"You flatter me. You know that I am called only by my given name to a gentleman such as yourself."

"I do know, yes. I think it is a shameful thing that our society tries to separate people that way, however, as you well know because we have had this conversation before."

Castiel nodded with a smile gracing the corner of his lips, not looking away from his work. "I am aware, sir."

"You need not call me sir."

"Oh, but I do. It is in my class just as well as my blood - _sir_." There was a biting amusement in the tone.

Dean smiled. There it was, the false coyness, the manufactured deference but with a playful, bitter edge. Castiel may be an omega, but Dean thought of all the omegas he'd met, Mr. Castiel was the most interesting and stubborn. Dean knew his role and he was expected to play along. The two had danced like this daily over the past year and a half of knowing one another.

"Surely, omega, you forget yourself to speak to me in that tone."

Certainly that's what Dean was expected to say, but the light in his verdant eyes and the upward twitch of his lips betrayed any actual malice. 

"Of course, _sir,_ pardon me, _sir._ How dreadfully rude of me, _sir_ . Whatever shall I do to earn your forgiveness, _sir_?" Castiel stood up to face him now, abandoning the roses, bowing in mock deference to the gentleman before him.

"I say you should come away with me into the trees just there and I shall remind you of your place," Dean said, the slightest growl present in his voice. It was very good, he thought, that they were alone here.

Castiel's breath hitched, but he could not help but lift his head in a soft chuckle, and Dean had to turn his focus to the roses for a moment at the thought of Castiel's exposed throat. It was unbecoming to stare in public so wantingly. It occurred to Dean that it was amusing to care if he was being uncouth about it when the entirety of the situation was as indecent as possible to be.

"Very well then, sir. If that is what you think is best," the omega murmured quietly with a dangerous gleam in his eye that left Dean breathless. 

"You go first and after a time I shall follow."

Castiel gave him a slow knowing nod and walked off to seek privacy among the cluster of trees not far from the path. As Dean tried to look nonchalant he took time to truly admire the fine work Castiel did as groundskeeper. The gardens were the envy of the world around. The omega toiled endlessly, but there was true passion in his work the likes of which Dean could not relate. It was an admirable quality in him to be so detailed and caring in his work. It would not do to describe an omega as proud, but in a way he did seem so and keeping gardens as grand as these, he should be.

Although there was not a soul in sight of them, they both proceeded with caution at these encounters. Should anyone find out of their illicit meetings, there was nothing but trouble for Dean. 

Before ending his meander alone through the garden, a deep red rose caught his eye. He knew Castiel would fuss at him for it since it was his work that caused its beatific bloom, but still he could not help but pluck it and quickly remove the thorns as he ducked silently off the path and into the trees. One nicked a cut into his finger. He hissed, but the pain faded even as a little drop of blood welled up to paint his fingertip red.

Now that he was out of sight of anyone who could come by he allowed himself to indulge in the scent of his heart's desire - the intoxicating aroma of flowers and honey and salty sweat and rich earth - Castiel Novak. The humble groundskeeper. His blood was burning in his veins and in these moments he stole with the forbidden fruit of a lower ranking man were truly the only times he felt freedom or passion in the past year. Dean always stopped himself, but only barely, from giving into his body’s desire to turn into a rutting fool in the presence of Castiel. Each encounter left him hungry in a deep and primitive way. It both thrilled him and appalled him.

Castiel waited for him patiently, knowing that Dean would find him easily with the scent he was giving off. He knew it was shameful to be like this, to ignore sensible social graces and expectations for the want of baser things. When the alpha had unexpectedly paid him attention and began to bring him small favors and spare lingering gazes, that had been surprising to him and he’d distrusted the very nature of it for a while. It seemed to him to be more likely to be some sort of trick or means of catching him forgetting his place in the world, or perhaps simply, he’d supposed, the draw of the scent of him overcame the energetic alpha gentleman. But he was persistent. Castiel knew his place - an omega, a servant, could never expect a meaningful marriage or mating with an alpha, much less one of great means and good fortune such as Mr. Dean Winchester. 

Castiel had engaged in the game of pushing his position in the world right to its limits with the man, attempting to press the alpha to either break his ruse or state the reality of his intentions. To his surprise, Dean Winchester’s affections were, though secretive, entirely earnest. He was devastated to learn of the engagement of Mr. Winchester and Miss Bela Talbot. 

Castiel had already disliked the sycophantic, combative beta. She frequented the garden parties Charles Shurley regularly threw. Castiel found her demeaning attitude toward every maid and footman to be disgusting. Her manners were of the worst caliber. She only managed to stay in the circles of high society because her father was oozing wealth in such great sums that people scrabbled to curry favor with the veritable King Midas of the city. It sickened Castiel. But he just silently tended to the master of the estate’s lovely gardens and the grounds and he said nothing. But to find that this charming and amiable alpha had found his way into an engagement with the woman, it made his blood boil and hackles raise. It was foolish, of course. Even without her, he could never be mated to Dean, and he was aware of this, however the jealousy and sickening envy that settled into his bones grew more and more bitter toward her each time he thought of how close their wedding day drew. 

“I’ve found you, Castiel,” Dean growled with a pleasant familiarity, intoxicated by his scent, approaching the omega from behind and sniffing in the scent on his neck.

“Of course you have, sir. You knew you would,” Castiel replied, breathing softly, heart aflutter.

“Yes, naturally. That isn’t the point of saying it, however. I say it so you know I have won," he chuckled, voice low and a hand finding its way to loop around the omega's waist. "Now, I have brought you this," Dean said, producing the rose, "although I know you would have wished me to leave it on the bush, I couldn’t help but think it looked so stunning, like yourself. I do find myself entirely...captivated by you, Castiel.”

“You bring to me my own work, one of my finest roses,” the gamekeeper chuckled. “An interesting gift. I take it you do not know _langage des fleurs_ , do you? Or you would not bring _me_ a single thornless, red rose."

“On the contrary. I know just what it means to give you this."

“Then I shall bring a hundred yellow roses to you and a hundred hydrangea blooms to your _wife_ on your wedding day,” he said bitterly, turning away, breaking from the alpha's embrace.

“Castiel, I do not wish it either,” Dean said desperately, circling to be in front of him again. “I find her as contemptible as anyone. I would spend my days with you, you know this.”

“Ah yes, but rules and society and above all, your father’s grand _fortune_ is at stake,” Castiel spat with an edge on his voice.

“You cannot blame me for carrying on my family name and honor,” Dean growled.

“Perhaps not, but I may blame you for the rotten thing you’ve done by drawing me to you and making me feel _this_ , this ardent pain in my chest, this desperation and want I can do nothing to alleviate. I find myself wishing more and more as your wedding day approaches that you’d never spoken to me. I cannot live happily knowing she can know you in ways I never will,” Castiel said, his voice tremulous and raw with passionate anger.

Dean recoiled at the words which struck him like arrows to the heart. He knew that he had fallen in love with Castiel and he knew that by the nature of his status there was an unfairness to that. Dean had always assumed that he would be the one left with a wounded heart when the affair ended. He had not counted on the idea that the omega would be as invested in him and return his particularity. 

"Castiel, you wound me."

"Mr. Winchester," Castiel grated bitterly, "I would argue it is you who've dealt the wound. _Sir_."

However terribly animal and base it may have been, Dean could not help but issue a warning growl.

Castiel refused to offer deference to him, but softened, approaching the alpha.

"I _hate_ your silken cravats and your embroidered jackets and all the finery," Castiel sulked, sighing and grasping said cravat to remove it and throw it to the ground. "However handsome it may look upon you, it only serves to remind me you are high bred and you shall never be with me. It seems," he said sadly, "the one thing I want, I can never have." 

This despondent and wistful speech did not stop him from nuzzling close to the alpha's neck and taking in the scent of him, sniffing at his now exposed throat madly, drunk on the scent. 

"You can have me more than anyone else," Dean uttered in a tone that intimated the longing he always held for the omega.

Castiel paused. "It saddens me that no one can truly have you, then. You may mate her, but if what you say is true then I have your heart. Which is more important, I wonder? And why should it matter? If you give your life to another and your love to me, you are the one left miserable in the end."

"I shall be miserable. I would withdraw my affection for you if I could, but I cannot. You have the most precious thing I can offer you, and yet it is of no consequence," Dean said, his voice desperate. "We are fools."

Castiel nodded, still standing close to Dean, and took another deep inhale through his nose, breathing in the heady scent of the alpha. 

After a long time, Castiel spoke."We should not meet again. I cannot bear it. You make me more animal than man. How I wish to… to have you mate me, to _bite_ me, and have me here and now, world and the rest of society be damned. If I cannot have you then I... do not wish to see you any longer." It wasn’t true, but he felt such pain he did not know what else to do. 

This made Dean dizzy with the implications of mating and biting and yet of parting in the same breath. "Castiel, please no. You are the only thing I look forward to. The rest of my life is so bleak. And I would love to give my bite to you…just here, I think," Dean said, dragging a finger down the sweet hollow dip between the omegas neck and collarbone slowly, looking up at his intended's eyes. 

"I wish that I could do this for you. I wish that I could keep you in comfort for all your days."

"But you cannot," Castiel lamented, averting his eyes.

"I cannot. But I so wish to," Dean said, stroking his thumb in the spot once more, hungrily looking at the spot he would bite him if they mated.

First, the Castiel's eyes flashed blue with want. The alpha smelled the air and a thrill ran through him as the flood of scent filled the space around them. Then, Castiel growled. Dean took this to mean he'd excited the omega, but when Castiel shoved him back into a tree by the throat he knew he'd made him angry. Dean growled back, flashing teeth and green eyes in warning. Castiel looked shocked at himself, he relinquished his grip and ran away. Dean called out only once to him, but decided when he did not turn back that it must be best after all if they should not meet again. He was crestfallen, but the meetings were unspeakably taboo and he knew that one day they would have to end. He only wished that it did not have to end on this day, in this manner.

********************************************

As the next day passed, Dean began to feel malaise and unwell. He assumed it was the melancholy heartache and tried to carry on, but soon others took notice. Samuel and Eileen were visiting for a while and Sam kept watching Dean pick at his supper. He was normally ravenous, yet now he barely seemed to acknowledge his plate.

"Brother, you seem unlike yourself. Are you ill?" Samuel asked him, pulling him aside after dinner. "You scarcely touched your meal."

"Sam, I will be fine. It is only a headache. A temporary nuisance."

This proved to be untrue. Soon Dean was confined to his bed chambers with a fever. When it did not go away for three days and he complained of aches through his body, a doctor was called in to see him. 

After a thorough examination, the doctor began asking the nearly delirious Dean Winchester about his betrothed.

"Miss Talbot is my fiance."

"And have you mated her?"

"I beg -," the sweat soaked alpha began to hack and cough. "I beg your pardon, Doctor. Are you mad, sir? Absolutely I would not. I may be an alpha but I am more than an animal. We are not yet wed. I respect her good name and virtue," he snapped. Dean did not respect her good name or virtue, but he dreaded mating someone like her, all honeyed words and selfishness.

He would have growled at the man, but he was feeling quite weak. He broke into another coughing fit. His brother brought him some water, which he sipped at weakly as he shuddered violently. The dark circles under his eyes made him appear as gaunt as a spirit. His skin was pallid and his body soaked entirely in sweat. 

"Mr. Winchester, I do not ask to pry," the doctor drawled as if the alpha languishing before him was the most uninteresting thing, "but you seem to have a syndrome induced by the separation from a mate. A heart sickness from rejection you might say.”

“I’ve heard of it. Separation syndrome. I thought it was a myth.”

“While it is rare, it is certainly no myth. So if it pleases you, I can ask your brother to leave, but to treat your illness I must have answers."

Dean was shaking uncontrollably and there was pain shooting through his whole body and settling like lead in his joints. He hesitated to speak, but heaved out a heavy sigh as another wave of pain rolled through him.

"Sammy may stay, but all others must take leave if I am to speak with you on these personal matters. Sam, the staff too."

Samuel gave Dean a quizzical look, but he escorted out the staff and their father, who was quite disgruntled at being asked to leave while Sam could stay, but once they were all out the door, Dean gave his brother a terse nod as a means of thanks. The brothers had always been close, and Dean was either desperate or delirious from fever enough he could not seem to find the strength of will to care about his terrible secret staying secret any longer. 

"Doctor," Dean croaked, "it is not Bela Talbot."

Dean broke into another cough fit now as his brother tried to make sense of the words Dean had spoken. 

"It is true that my heart belongs to another. I never imparted my bite to them, however."

The doctor looked at Dean with sudden intrigue. 

"I must beg your pardon for this, Mr. Winchester, but did you mate her? Even without the bite it may, with sufficient longing, cause separation syndrome."

"I did not. Though I truly wished to. It is shameful, I know." Dean closed his eyes, in part from exhaustion and in part from the pain of memory.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment, the bafflement evident upon his face, while Sam gave Dean a puzzled look himself.

"If you did not mate her and still you experience this illness, you must still be bonded in some way. Emotionally or otherwise."

"I believe Doctor... I do love them," Dean chuckled ruefully, "however they have turned me away."

"Love? Indeed? But not mated, not bitten. An interesting manifestation of the illness indeed. I fear you will not be able to recover without her presence, at least the smell of her. I believe the exposure to her scent may be enough to relax your agitated nerves."

Dean just laughed bitterly, but did not acknowledge the implied question of who he committed his heart to without ever meaning to do so.

"Dean," Samuel softly prodded, "who is this woman you have fallen for? I will find a discreet way to bring her to you. We only wish to see you better, brother."

He spoke with a gentle caring tone. Samuel could see his brother was declining fast and he feared greatly for his health and even his life. They had all heard of separation syndrome, a grave illness caused from the rejection of a true mate, but many felt it was little more than a magical tale for children. 

Dean only barked out a bitter laugh that turned into a fit of coughing. 

"Sammy, you cannot. Father would disown me, and I assure you they do not wish to see me again. Last we met they lashed out at me. I have done wrong by them. While I may love them, it is not a returned affection. I must recover and marry Miss Talbot or die here. And if I am to be honest, I should greatly prefer to die here."

Dean began weakly laughing.

"Doctor, he is delirious. Is there something you could give to him to relieve his illness? Even if not to cure it completely?"

"I am sad to say no. This illness is not the sort medicine can touch. This illness is in the mind and spirit - and more in the heart - rather than of the body. I have seen it before."

Samuel swallowed the lump in his throat, tugging at the cravat around his throat. "And...how did the patient fare? How did he recover?"

The Doctor looked at him sharply. 

"I fear to tell you, Mr. Winchester, that the patient did not recover. He perished."

********************************************

Samuel spent the next days prying Dean in any lucid waking moments, desperately trying to find the name of the secret love. He would only laugh in a deranged and angry cackle until he was reduced to coughing and shuddering in his bed. 

Samuel was shocked by a visitor for Dean at the door. 

"Hello, Mister Winchester, sir. I bear a gift and well-wishes from Mr. Shurley for your brother. I wondered if I might bring them to him. I understand that to be an unusual request, I just… take great pride in the care and arrangement of my work and would like to ensure they are pleasing to your brother's eyes. Perhaps the aroma also will chase whatever miasma afflicts him away. We can hope, at any rate."

Samuel was baffled by the idea of Mr. Charles Shurley's groundskeeper personally delivering a gift to his ill brother, but his spirits were so low and his mind so occupied he agreed and showed Mr. Castiel to Dean's bed chambers. 

It was fortunate that no one was in the room, for as Castiel entered, the older Winchester's face snapped to him, his eyes flashing. He began another fit of deranged cackling and coughing. Dean was looking gaunt and pale, sweat soaking him all over. The scent of his illness clung to the air thickly.

"I must be truly near death," he muttered raggedly between coughs. "Either I am as delirious as Sammy tells me,or you have come to finish me off."

Samuel watched curiously as the omega froze, looking at him nervously. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sir. I am only delivering a gift to wish you well from Mr. Charles Shurley."

Dean laughed weakly again. "Charles Shurley would never send me such flowers. And I do not believe my Castiel would any longer either. Come here, you figment of my maddened mind, sit with me and calm my weary head." 

"Mr. Winchester, your brother is present and I'm sure he can confirm to you that I am no illusion, sir."

Dean ignored Samuel as well as Castiel’s attempt at logic. "Did you know that Miss Talbot's father wrote to me from London? The only good thing to happen out of this. She has ended our engagement. At least I shall die free. And to gaze upon you one last time, even if you are not real, it does please me so."

"Mr. Winchester, I beg of you, do not speak like this, you are not yourself. Please."

But Samuel noticed even in the short time of the visit, the color was coming back to his brother's cheeks and a strength coming back to his voice.

"Dean… is Mr. Castiel the one you spoke of?" He said quietly, regarding the groundskeeper with a kind smile.

Castiel went deadly still, his fear scent filling the room. This was indecent and they were about to be caught. There was nothing he could do or say to change it.

"Sammy. You would not understand. I know I am to marry a fine bred alpha or beta _woman,_ but I do not wish to," he said, breathing raggedly, "In the past I had wanted to spend time among the omegas for less… wholesome things, but truly that master of the Eden gardens has my heart. I shall die anyway. Father is already irate with me for losing Miss Talbot...or perhaps for losing her father's business. Sam, I do not care for her. Not even to look at, lovely as she may be. I love Castiel."

"Dean, you are both foolish and dramatic," Samuel said with a chuckle. "Firstly, I can confirm Mr. Castiel is no illusion. He has truly brought you the flowers. Second, if you think I could not smell the after effects of your various courtships through the years, you are even more foolish than I have said. And, if you think I would let you live penniless for falling in love you are addled beyond repair. Finally, you fool, you will not die. You are already looking more lively every moment."

Dean blinked between the groundskeeper and his brother for several long seconds. 

"Sam, I resent you saying such rude things. I am neither foolish or dramatic," he finally settled on saying, though his frown and deep blush betrayed that he knew Sam was right. 

"You are indeed a fool. I shall keep everyone away. It seems you two have much to discuss. But Dean, please keep in your mind that I know you well. You cannot hide these things from me and they cannot make me love you less, brother," he said smiling at them and nodding at Castiel as he made his way out of the doors.

Castiel still stood frozen, holding the enormous flower arrangement as if it was his only an anchor to the earth as his head swum with all the fears and yet his heart soared with all the possibilities. 

"Well, this is not how I would have you see me after our last meeting." Dean grumbled, coughing a bit. As abashed as he was and as fearful as Castiel's scent was, he still could not help but breathe in the smell of him and look his way. “I must be a terrible sight.”

Castiel just nodded. “You indeed look terrible.”

Dean laughed. “I see I can count on you for honesty. What flowers have you brought? I am not as good with them as you, but I should like to admire them regardless.”

Castiel set the arrangement near to Dean on the table near his bed. Dean slowly touched each of the types of flowers, mouthing sweet words as he recalled each meaning and the names of the flowers carefully. “Gardenia… that is for secret love. Red roses - love and passion, I know that. Hyacinth - I do not know that. I don’t know this plant at all.”

Castiel spoke very softly. “The white hyacinth is for prayers. And the purple is for sorrow. This plant is… yarrow. It means everlasting love.” 

“I know I never told you. I would not have had you learn this way,” Dean said, looking away, ashamed.

“That you...that you love me?” Castiel asked gently.

“Yes.”

“I would have preferred to hear it under better circumstances, however the words are just as sweet as long as they are true.”

“Oh, they are. This illness I have - though I am feeling stronger now - it was separation syndrome, or so the doctor said. And you are here and you are kind, and I seem to be getting well.”

“I tend to think it is the flowers, sir.”

“Do not call me ‘sir’. We are alone. And as soon as I am well, I will be told to leave my father’s home, I will no longer be a gentleman of high class and good breeding as you have said. It is just as well. I can never be myself here, and… you heard Sammy. What a fortune to have such a good brother. He will not leave me destitute, at the least.”

“You… you could stay in my cottage with me. I know it is not what you have come to expect. It is very... humble. I should take good care of you there, if you wish.”

“Castiel, I am the alpha, it is I who should keep you in comfort and finery and all that you deserve!”

“You are a fool. I told you so many times I hate all that finery. Finery and fanciful things only serve to distract us from what is truly valuable. And I value you.”

Dean looked as though he was having difficulty with the feelings and thoughts flitting about in his mind. 

“Castiel, do you know why I learned the language of flowers? It is not very popular among alpha men. Do you know why I chose to learn it?”

Castiel shook his head, unsure of what bearing this may have on staying in his cottage.

“I know you care so much for your gardens, your flowers. I knew you spoke of secret meanings of the flowers and plants and I wished to know you better by knowing your interests.”

It warmed the groundskeeper’s heart. “Thank you,” was all he could think to say to the alpha before him.

“Castiel, I would have perished had you not come. How did you hear I was ill?"

"The staff always know. One of your staff is married to a gardener who works under me for Mr. Shurley. I did not know it was separation syndrome, however. I am glad I came to visit."

"I am too. Do you know what I thought of as I lay in my deathbed?"

"No, I do not."

"I thought of you. Only you. I did not think of Miss Talbot or finery or fortune. I would be pleased to stay with you. Your cottage looks very lovely. I should love to see the inside. I will find some other way to provide for you. I am confident of that."

Castiel had another question in his eyes, but he dare not speak it for fear of rejection. Dean still saw it.

"You know that my heart is yours. When I am strong, I would very much hope you would allow me to wed you and to give you my bite." Dean said, low and near growling with his eyes flashing for his omega.

In that moment, Castiel had to look down. This was perhaps the only true act of deference he had ever offered without a rueful thought to color it. Castiel breathed heavily and blinked back tears threatening his eyes.

"You will not like my cottage. It is bit lovely like all this," he said, waving his arms at the room draped in silk and brocade, "it is comfortable and humble. But it is my hope that you could look past that."

"If you do not care for finery and things, I shall not either. Now, I am feeling much more like myself and stronger already. Won't you come closer?" Dean asked, beckoning the omega closer. Castiel regarded Dean for a moment, then obeyed. 

"Sit with me, please." Dean asked, but the look in his eyes made it almost a command. Castiel sat next to him on the bed and hesitantly let one of his hands lovingly ghost over the back of Dean's.

"I know it is unbecoming of a man to ask, but I should like to kiss you and take in the scent of you, Castiel."

"Then do so."

Dean grasped Castiel in a soft embrace and let his lips, dry from days of illness, touch to Castiel's. In spite of the rough cracked skin, it seemed heavenly and soft, lingering. Dean pulled away, breathless, but within the short span of one heartbeat his lips were again on Castiel's, soft and ardent. In response, Castiel could not keep his bearings and mind his manners enough to stifle the soft whimper that escaped his mouth. Quickly Dean ducked his head to Castiel's neck and took in his scent, the soft puffs of hot air feeling scorching and perfect against Castiel's skin. 

The sound of his alpha's rapid breaths made him slick and he felt glad to be sitting for his knees were weak and he felt sure he would collapse if he were standing.

"I am feeling much better, Mr. Novak," Dean growled into his ear.

Castiel could scarcely handle the passionate feelings coursing through him at this moment. He came here to bid his love well and to give a kinder goodbye, and yet here he was now, engaging in salacious and uncouth behaviors without remorse.

"You are not well enough," he said, but his voice was shaking with the romantic disposition he tried and failed to hide.

"That is true, although it saddens me. Perhaps… well...the mating bite is a recognized form of elopement. But I think it would be tragic to deny you wedding flowers."

"You move quickly, Mr. Winchester. And I have all the flowers I care to. Elope with me and give to me your bite. I would be so overjoyed."

"I will. Please, call me Dean. We have been courting for long enough, even if it was secret. And I shall call you Castiel. Or, more fitting and endearing, I should like to call you Cas. Only Cas. It is short and sweet and sounds very dear."

"I would like to be called so intimately."

"Never call me sir or mister again. Call me Dean. Only Dean."

Castiel nodded with a slight smile. 

"I shall be removed from this house as soon as my father is made aware of my recovery. I shall pack some things away and send them with you. I expect I can be at your cottage by tomorrow. Will that be alright by you? I have invoked his ire."

"That will be quite alright. Indecent, perhaps, but I can scarcely find it within me to care," Castiel whispered with a growing smile.

"I do not care either. Let us throw caution to the wind and if we become social outcasts, let them hate us. We are in love and I no longer care who knows it or if we shall be poor. My brush with death and missing you has made me a changed man."

"We shall not be so poor, you fool. You assume much."

Dean gave Cas a look of confusion. "How so?"

"My family are wealthy alphas. They send me my share of the family wealth monthly. I only live this way because I am an oddity - an omega among alphas. I still received education and I still attend the family gatherings and they still write to me and care for me. I'm by no means wealthy, but hardly poor either, my social class as omega is all that separates me from your world. You will not be hungry or homeless, you will only have more modest accommodations than you are used to. This is especially true if your brother means to assist you."

"We have been meeting and courting for over a year and you have never told me this!"

"You have never asked."

The two chuckled softly, exchanging affectionate glances. 

"I must return to Eden before Mr. Shurley becomes aware of my absence. I shall be eagerly awaiting your arrival and I will spend the evening making the cottage ready for you."

"I shall miss you every moment in between."

The two bid one another goodbye and Dean prepared for his father's rage by hiding some items that were dear to him away. When Castiel left, he alerted Sam, who came to his brother's aid and helped him prepare. He forced Dean to sit and eat before the doctor arrived and gave him affirmation that the separation sickness was over.

********************************************

As Dean suspected, John Winchester sent his full rage down upon him. The man screamed until his face was red. The other alpha flashed his eyes and sharp teeth at him, threatened him, expressed dismay and attempted to make him fall in line. But nothing could strike down Dean's felicitous mood. Every question was simply answered with "I am in love, father," and every accusation was met with only a calm smile. "I cannot be upset today. Remove me from your home and your will, I do not care."

John did strike Dean with his fist then, too irate and filled with alpha rage to remember care that it is barbaric and awful to let the Were within lash out, and though Dean left with nought but a bruised face and small bag of clothes and scant few personal belongings, he was still happy and eager to start a new life without the societal pressures and pointless rules about who was worthy and who was lesser or who one could love.

Samuel met him outside and gave him a few pounds, which Dean promised to pay back with interest. 

"I am so sorry father struck you," Sam said sadly as they walked toward Eden.

"I am not, Sam. He proved to me that he is the wrong one, not me. I am poorer in money but not in love. Not in the riches that count. And I did not strike him in return, so he will have to be the one to know he could not quell his baser nature. I bear the bruise, but he bears the burden and that seems just so."

Samuel chuckled. "I suppose, in a sense. I know I never got on well with father. I thought you would rather die than disappoint him."

"I did as well, Sam. Until I nearly did die. I have been pleasantly surprised to find it bothers me very little. I tried to please him but what he wished for me was to bring more wealth for the family - for himself. What I wish for myself is to be happy and to be free. It is strange that I should feel freer living among the omegas than with my own pack, but that is what father has committed to and I have had my fill of it."

"I feel pride for you, brother. It is very brave to pursue what you want when it is met with such contention."

"It is not brave. It is easy. If it was brave, it could not be easy."

They continued their conversation until Dean made it to the doorstep of the cottage. The brothers parted there with an embrace and a promise to write and Sam made his brother promise to visit. He whispered a secret they had not yet told anyone else: "Dean, soon you shall be an uncle. Do come and see us." 

"I should have guessed. I knew her scent was changed, I simply could not place it. And she did not take wine with her supper. How wonderful! Congratulations, Sammy! I am so thrilled for you and Eileen," Dean said with a beaming smile.

Sam looked at the door and back at his brother with a soft smile. "And likewise, I am thrilled for you. Go to him!" And Sam parted with a wave. 

Dean straightened his jacket which had become disorderly from the fight with John, and tucked away the cravat into his bag as he knew Castiel hated it. He felt his heart was wild and he could not stifle the anxious flutter of it whatsoever as he lifted a hand to rap upon the door. 

Castiel opened the door, looking quite bashful, but opened it wide with a gesture to come inside. He frowned at the moment he saw the bruise upon Dean's cheek, gently reaching his hand out to stroke it affectionately before ushering him inside.

The cottage was small, but not as lowly in decor and style as Cas had indicated. While the curtains were not the fine bobbin lace and velvet and brocade of a large manor or estate that an alpha may be accustomed to, but the color of them was still pleasing. The size of the cottage felt cozy and not isolating like the large homes Dean was familiar with. He did not think it was too humble, rather it seemed understated in an admirable and comfortable way.

"Come inside, Dean. I have made up a bed for you and prepared supper."

"A bed? Oh yes, of course, a bed," he said, trying not to look disappointed and failing terribly.

"I was not sure…" Cas cleared his throat, blushing a crimson to rival the red carnations that were arranged on the vase in the table nearby. 

"I know we spoke of a mating bite as a means of elopement, " he continued, "I was not sure when or even if you still felt comfortable with that arrangement and did not mean to pressure you to… well… on your first night. I know you must have a great deal on your mind."

"I still wish it, if you do. I don't care about anything in the world but you, my Cas. If you do not want a lavish wedding, I do not care for one. I would rather spend the time with you than entertaining others. I am not a romantic man."

"That is not true. You are very romantic, you simply express it in unconventional ways. No less meaningful."

The two sat at the small table just off the foyer, both blushing and suddenly shy. 

"I have thought of our kiss endlessly since we parted," Dean crooned. "And I am completely well now, Cas," his voice husky. 

Cas very much liked the endearment. "You do not waste much time."

"I disagree. I wasted a great deal of time stealing away with you over the past year and several months, but never fully committing myself to you as I should have. I now wish to make up for all that time and make you mine, if you wish it. Do you want my bite now? Shall we elope in such a fashion? I do not wish to deny you an honorable wedding, although I have little honor to give."

Castiel chuckled, shaking his head l, and then sighed. "Kiss me, you fool," he said in a low tone, unable to keep the want from overcoming his manners and his eyes flashed omega blue at his love.

With an eager growl and a few swift motions, Dean was lifting Cas from the chair and capturing him in a smouldering kiss, not shy or chaste like the one they shared in the alpha's old bedchamber, but needy and indecent in the most delicious ways. The alpha's hand clutched sweetly at Castiel's face and Dean growled into Castiel's mouth as his tongue sought entrance to his omega's mouth, which Cas eagerly gave. 

When Dean finally pulled away from the kiss, he could not stop from making a noise he knew to be more beast than man. His eyes flashed at Cas, then spoke in a tone that melted any remaining inhibitions within him.

"My Castiel, my dear - I fear I am nearing a point I will no longer be able to stave off my more uncivilized desires…" he took in Castiel's scent again as he moaned here, "Please tell me that you truly want this. That you want to be my mate."

"Dean," he said in a growl, not unkind but impatient, "Tell someone besides a groundskeeper how fearful you are of your Were nature. I think all our instincts are as perfect as the flowers and gardens I tend. I want to be your mate and I want your bite so desperately. I have told you this. Stop talking and follow me now."

"You are bold to give _me_ an order," Dean said, alpha instincts kicking in.

"Then think of it as a request," Castiel quipped, unafraid and unyielding as he dragged the alpha into his bed room by the hand roughly. 

"Here we shall bed."

Dean began the task of undressing his omega with unflagging enthusiasm and they couldn't help but become lost in the scents of one another as they did so. 

Castiel moaned sweetly as he allowed his eyes to rake over Dean's natural form, unclothed and lovely. "Oh, you are even more beautiful than I had imagined."

Dean swelled the lump that had formed in his throat at the sight of his naked lover. "Cas, I think the same of you. I am a lucky man."

Now naked, the two engaged in another kiss, this one accompanied by roaming hands and sweet, needy sounds.

Dean suddenly broke their kiss, pulling away. "Castiel, I must confess something to you before we continue," he said, huffing at his neck. 

"What is it? Why do you wish to talk about it _now_?" The omega whined crossly.

"I am not… as virginal as one should be on the eve of their mating bite. I admit I have been in sinful entanglements before," he said, looking askance.

Castiel only scoffed. "I hope by that you mean not virgin whatsoever. I know the things you have done with other omegas before me."

Dean looked indignantly at him. "And how do you know that?"

"I have told you, servants speak to one another. I do not care what you did with them. You did not give them your bite. That is _mine_ ," he growled close to Dean's ear.

"Now I beg of you, cease your chatter and _mark me as your mate_ ," Castiel said, his voice low and rumbling and pupils dark and blown wide. He began shedding the rest of his clothes and letting them fall in around him and Dean could not help then but to pant and breathe in as much of his love's scent as he could.

Castiel grew impatient and his instincts led him to shove Dean back in the bed and dive on top of him eagerly. The alpha snapped into action, swiftly shifting and ending up on top of Castiel, holding his wrists above his head with a low growl. Dean laid a punishing kiss on the omega's lips.

"I can smell your slick," Dean said, his eyes dark and wild.

"Please," Castiel breathed. He could think of no other words. He exposed his throat to his alpha and forgot entirely how to be polite or composed. The only words in his mind at this moment were "Dean", "yes", and "please".

Dean gripped his aching member and guided himself into the slickness of Castiel. There was little resistance, and Castiel yelped delectably in his ear as he breached him. Castiel's wet heat surrounding him made him groan which then faded into a growl. All Dean's sensibility and inhibitions were now gone, and all that mattered now was to be sheathed as deeply in his love as possible, over and over.

Castiel was panting and writhing beneath him now, and making glorious noises and shuddering sweetly with every sharp thrust. 

With a throaty howl, Dean filled him with his seed, and as soon as the sound passed his lips, his teeth bared and he sunk them deep into the sweet hollow of Castiels neck where he had for so long wished to place his mating bite. Blood coursed over his tongue, and his Were nature led him to make a satisfied noise. 

At that moment, Castiel howled in return and he met his climax with an exuberance that melted the alpha's heart, even as they were in the throes of their wild natures, and his come spread between them.

The two lay there on the bed for some time, panting and languorously stroking one another and enjoying their new union.

"My mate," Dean whispered low and husky into Castiel's ear as they lay there, still joined. 

"My mate. My love," Castiel replied in a reverent tone. The bite Dean had given him already began to heal and scar beautifully. There was a strange magic in the mating bite no one quite understood and it healed quickly. Dean ran fingers gently over it.

"Now the world shall know you belong to me," he said, still stroking the scar. "Seeing my mark upon you makes me hunger for you again already."

"We are already here and I have nowhere to be. Take what you need. I shall provide it for you eagerly."

"Then I shall, on this day and every other, Cas. And I shall give you myself fully. The rest we will figure out as we go."

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay?! I hope you liked it. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I had fin and I hope Itricky and all of you enjoyed.


End file.
